$\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}4\\ \\ &\underline{\times4} \end{aligned}$
Explanation: We can think of ${4} \times {4}$ as $4$ rows of $4$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{1}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{2}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{3}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{4}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{5}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{6}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{7}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{8}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{9}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{10}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{11}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{12}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{13}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{14}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{15}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{16}}$ $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}4\\ \\ &\underline{\times4}\\ \\ &~~C{16} \end{aligned}$